1. Technical Field
The invention relates to non-servoed pendular tuning beam accelerometers of the type comprising a pendular seismic mass connected to a base by a hinged joint so that it can move freely in the direction of a sensitive axis and a resonant beam force sensor connecting the mass to the base and having electrodes for causing beam vibration.
2. Prior Art
Numerous accelerometers are already known comprising a pendular seismic mass and a force sensor formed as a beam connecting the mass to a base, the variations of the resonance frequency of the beam being a representation of the acceleration applied along the sensitive axis. In particular, such an accelerometer is known (US-A-4 517 841 assigned to Sundstrand Data Control) whose vibrating beam is so placed that the accelerations along the sensitive axis result in compression or tractive stresses in the beam placed parallel to this direction. An accelerometer is also known (Kass et al, Double-ended Tuning Fork Quartz Accelerometer, CH 2330-9/86/0000-0230, 1986, IEEE) in which a seismic mass is connected to a base solely by two beams which straddle it.
These accelerometers have the advantage of being robust and of moderate cost.